One Thousand Times One Thousand
by Prodigy Of War
Summary: One shot, Naruto has fought Madara many times before, and tired of the cycle, he finds help to finish the fight. Multi-Naruto, probably a bad read, but it has potential. Review if you want this to become a story.


_**One Thousand Times One Thousand**_

Naruto stood in the same grassy area he had once fought Kimmaro. It was his first time fighting a opponent that numbers truly had no effect on, and though he had long outgrown the endless spaming of numbers to take down anyone who stood in his path, he could not deny the effectiveness of the tactic. After all, what kinda ninja trains to be able to take on a few hundred high gennin low chunnin opponents, though Naruto's strength had only grown from then, he almost missed the days when all it took was endless amounts of determination. Something he had in spades. Still, ever since he had taken his father's unfinished technique, and completed it, he had surpassed the world of ninja's, of mere mortals. He had learned much about himself and the way the universe works since that point. He had become the shield of Konoha, no, the shield of the Elemental Nations, NO, the shield of the Universe. Because one man threatened to break all the laws in the universe, not content to simply use the many loop holes that the universe had created.

Naruto had discovered one such, and had traveled, not only through time, but also into other realities. They were all different, and yet all the same. Major events happened, or didn't. People he knew where there, or they weren't. Though no matter how hard Naruto tried, he couldn't change the flow inside a universe. Time and space are not a straight line, his actions only helped event's to happen. Even telling himself about things would not prevent them, something always happened.

That Man, if he could still be called that, was the Unstoppable Force that even the universe would shatter upon hitting. The Universe was designed under a system of checks and balances, so if there was a Unstoppable Force, the universe had to create a Immovable Object. That object was Naruto. When that force hit that object, what was left except mutually assured destruction?

Roll Flashback Sequences

Naruto stood atop the wall that surrounded Konoha, he looked at the vast army that stood in front of his gates, but he was not worried for them. Though outnumbered two to one, he had faith in his people. What he did worry about was the man who stood in front the army, the orange spiral mask clear even from that distance. They stared at each other for a few seconds before a unspoken command caused Madara to start running towards the wall as Naruto leaped off of it, hand signs forming. Madara leaped to meet Naruto his own hand signs in motion. A huge wave of air met a giant fireball. When the flames died away, Naruto was nowhere to be found, Madara landed on the ground, only to leap backwords as a fist erupted from the ground. And thats how it went, one attack after another, counter after counter, dodge after dodge. The battle raged for ten minutes, but left the ground in front of the walls completely destroyed. The walls didn't even have a scratch on them, and the enemy army hadn't even taken a step back, but craters and smoking ground covered the area between the two. Naruto stood with a arm through his chest, having just barely missed his heart. Naruto had a calm smile on his lips, his eyes already dimmed, Madara just stood there, but his eyes to were dimmed, he had a resengan sized whole where the base of his spine should of been. The army charged forth to clash against the walls.

_I have won again Uzumaki_

Naruto stood with his friend Garaa in the desert, this was by far the best course of action, it hurt to abandon his village in their time of need, but if he was there, then Madara would be there as well. Then his friends would be safe. Garaa was here because of his ability to control sand, if there was a constant sandstorm, them Madara couldn't phase in and out, giving Naruto a serious advantage. Madara came, they fought and once again Naruto died with a smile on his face. Madara had phased out so he could avoid a resengan, and phased back in with a kunai disemboweling Naruto. But Madara coughed blood and fell over, as the sand he had taken inside his body ripped him from the inside out. His last few moments he looked to the sky, thinking of how much he would miss it.

_I have won again Uzumaki_

Naruto stood on the bridge baring his name, waiting. Knowing he would come. And come he did, and Naruto grinned as the man came closer, suddenly he was gone. Naruto felt a pain in his stomach and blood fell to the ground. Using the last of his strength, he grabbed hold of Madara and didn't let go, his blood began to form seals on the ground, and more of his blood pored out, the bridge began to show more and more seals as it began to emit a red light. To late Madara realized his folly and tried to run. The bridge and everything on it simply ceased to exist.

_I Have Won Again Uzumaki, I Have Won Again Uzumaki, I Have Won Again Uzumaki._

Naruto lived in Konoha, he lived in Suna, he lived in each of the hidden villages, he lived in Wave, he lived with the samurai, he lived in places he never even heard of. He was born a ninja, pirate, sailor, soldier, peasant, noble, farmer, cook, gardener, slave, and so many more. He found love often, and frequently didn't. He always found a reason to pick up a weapon, and he always died fighting the same man. The words echoed through his mind after every life, as though his death was that being's whole purpose.

_I have won again, I have won again, I Have Won Again, I HAVE WON AGAIN! _

_**I HAVE WON AGAIN!**_

END Flashback Sequences

Madara walked onto the field, cocky that he would once again win. Naruto wasn't going down without a fight though.

"One Thousand times One Thousand lives I have lived, in each of them I have fought you with everything I had.

One Thousand times One Thousand lives I have fought, Every time the example of a Unstoppable Force meeting a immovable object.

One Thousand times One Thousand lives I have died, every time secure in the knowledge that you did not outlive me by long.

One Thousand times One Thousand lives I have repeated this cycle, and now I choose to begin a new cycle.

One Thousand times One Thousand, all here to fight you..."

A series of yellow flashes happened behind Naruto, when they died down, and the spots cleared from Madara's vision. A Million Naruto's stood in the field. Different, yet the same. They began to roar and beat their weapons against their armor. But Madara merely smirks as One Million Madara's simply phased into view. The original yelled to the original Naruto.

"One Million Immovable Objects you might be, but I am still the Unstoppable Force that will rip through you, and destroy everything you strive to protect. This will change nothing, and I will win yet again."

And both sides rushed toward each other, to bring a end to the final battle. To begin something new.

**A/N This is just something that was in my head all day, I had to write it out. If you want me to turn this into a story let me know, I already have a definite plot line, a beginning and a end for this. All I lack is time and motivation. If you supply the motivation, I suppose I could find time.**


End file.
